


Sex Toy Prank War

by vamptastica, Xela



Series: Hell Kitties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Prank Wars, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, please don't underestimate how much crack, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptastica/pseuds/vamptastica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: A new dildo?  $75.  IPod radio transmitter? $25.  Bringing the prank war into the bedroom? Priceless.





	Sex Toy Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> @Vamptastica and @Xela_fic should never be allowed to write crack together. Ever, ever again! (If by ever again you mean all the time.)
> 
> Xela takes full credits for all the songs in this. Vamps only came up with George Michael, and was such a massive music wuss it's not even funny.
> 
> This story is based on the findings of the Vamps. It all started with an ergonomically styled, environmentally friendly anal plug made of wood for Dean. (YOU KNOW SAM WOULD BUY THAT!!!) and it turned into a Vibe that played the “classics” cause Xela said Dean would SO BUY THAT. From then on it was insanity and laughter and yeah…….fucked up shit y’all. ;)
> 
> And Xela is just jealous cause my mind is more warped than herssssssss!!!! Mwahahahhaa (but I still love her)
> 
> Xela would also like it known that Vamps is only more 'warped' than her, if by warped she means willing to actually listen to that Fegilicious song. Xela feels that vamps ain't go nothin' on her shiz, yo. Well, maybe a dab of something. Or comparable something. But to point, Xela would like to point out that Vamps herself admitted Xela would buy the toy featured in this fic.

“Come on, Dean," Sam pleaded. “Please.”

“Sammy—“

“Remember last time?” Sam panted, licking Dean's neck. “With the clamps and the vibrating cock ring? That was my idea too.” Dean swallowed and arched into Sam's touch.

Dean remembered, and damned if it hadn't been the hottest thing ever. Dean shivered as Sam gently bit his earlobe, his other hand going to work on Dean's belt and zipper.

"I'll beg for you later if you'll do this," Sam panted into his ear, swirling his tongue up and over the tender shell. 

"Ok. Ok Sam...whatever...you want!"

Sam hid his smirk in the curve of Dean's neck and reached for the bag he'd stashed beside the bed. He pulled out the long black dildo he'd bought at a sex shop in Nevada, complete with special features. VERY special features.

Deans eyes got bigger as Sam set the toy between them along with a tube of slick. 

"That's...pretty big." Dean tried sound nonchalant but didn't quite manage; he could practically feel it filling him already, hard and cool and so very very right. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, looking at it with anticipation and a bit of trepidation. 

"You're gonna love it." Sam promised as he captured Dean in a hot kiss. Sam's fingers, coated with lube, teased Dean's entrance. Dean moaned and thrust into Sam's fingers, eager and wanton. God, the things Dean did to him. Sam fingered Dean open and wide, spreading him for the toy. Sam could see it now, the flared black base of the dildo dark against the pale white of Dean's ass. When Dean easily took his fingers, hole practically begging for something larger to fill it, Sam pressed the blunt tip of the toy against him.

Dean bit his bottom lip, white teeth digging into that plump bit of flesh while Sam expertly twisted the silicone toy into him. 

"If only you could see this Dean. You all spread out for me, letting me do this to you. So hot baby. Gonna make you even hotter, just you wait." Sam worked the toy until finally, after long moments, the base was flush with Dean's body. 

Dean let out a long breath of air, "It's...I'm...God _damn_ Sammy!"

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam watched the length of the toy moving in and out of Dean, disappearing and filling him, then coming back out. Dean bucked and strained, cried out when Sam tagged his prostate. 

Christ, Sam needed to stop before things got out of hand and he forgot his plan. Dean growled—a low, deep rumble that made the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stand on end—when he stopped.

"Sam...what the hell man?" Dean asked his eyes nearly crossing as the toy nudged up hard to his sweet spot. Sam didn't seem inclined to move, and Dean narrowed his eyes at his baby brother. "My dick's gonna break off if you don't get a damn move on, dude." 

Sam just gave Dean his best fucked up mischievous grin—the one that always set Deans teeth on edge—and said, "Don't worry, there's more to come Dean. Trust me."

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to will his erection into a more manageable state. He felt the brush of soft leather followed by the sound of a lock clicking into place and snapped up into a seated position.

“Sam?” Dean snarled dangerously. He glared down at the chastity belt framing his erection. “What. The. FUCK.” Sam grinned and sat back on his knees thumbing the remote he held in his hand to the lowest setting. 

"OH..." Dean said his eyes glassy as the sensations vibrated through him. Sam put one hand on his brothers chest and pushed him back on the bed gently. 

"Just enjoy it. It's gonna get even better." Dean nodded slowly. He started humming without realizing it and Sam turned the toy up another notch.

While Dean laid splayed on his back, blissed out, Sam made sure the chastity belt fit Dean well. Didn't want him to get chafed in unfortunate places, that wasn't part of the game. Dean moaned and Sam let his evil grin free. Time to play. He sat back and thumbed the second setting on.

The dark color of the belt looked so good where it cut into the curves of Dean's hips, and Sam wet his lips, enjoying the view. Imagining tasting Dean. He ran his finger up the length of Dean's dick. Dean moved his feet so that they were flat on the bed with his knees bent spreading his thighs wantonly as the vibes upped once again and the sound of the toy got louder.

The vibrations started pulsing, matching a beat that Dean could hear in his head, a familiar song he couldn't place in his sex-induced haze. God, it was so vivid he could practically hear the lyrics like the singer was on the radio.

Sam reached out with one hand, careful not to startle, and stroked Dean's dripping cock. He was so damn hot, writhing on the bed, lips full and pouty with his eyes clenched tight. It took all of Sam's self control to just touch and not pounce. 

"Oh God Sammy!" Dean moaned as his brother caressed his dick in time with the music. Sam followed the twists and turns of AC/DC's _Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_ with expert strokes just the way Dean liked them. 

Dean's face twisted in pleasure, giving himself up to Sam and the rhythm he laid out. God, the vibrations in his ass and the feeling of Sam's hand wrapped around him. Dean shot towards climax, unable to stop himself. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold on a little longer.

"Come on baby, you know you want to come," Sam murmured, his voice heavy with lust as he ran his thumb over the slit. Dean arched up from the bed. "Yeah baby...just like that…just a little bit more…so close…" His eyes never straying from the movements of his brother's body, Sam pushed the remote to maximum, hearing the heavy bass of the song as the vibrations matched it and orgasm smashed into Dean.

Dean swore and arched up off the bed, hot jizz spilling over Sam's hand and onto his stomach. Sam didn't let up on the vibrations, and the dildo in his ass pushed Dean towards the line of pleasure and pain. His body shook with orgasm even after he'd been milked dry, the sensation of the fake cock in his ass and Sam's gentle strokes against his sensitive cock head driving Dean out of his mind.

“Sam! Sammy, please. I can't...I fuck, Sammysamm.” 

"Hold on baby...." Sam said turning his eye to the remote. 

“Sammy…come on…this…oh, God…it's…oh OH GOD…" Dean gasped as a second orgasm ripped through his body, painful pleasure. Sam quickly cut the vibrations off and Dean lay there panting, body quaking from the aftershocks. He wasn't aware of anything but the lassitude making his limbs rubbery and heavy.

Sam smirked at his brother, reduced to a puddle of formless goo. Yeah, they'd be playing with this toy again. He ran his thumb over the controller and accidentally pressed a button. The music changed and Sam froze. Oh shit. Dean would not appreciate 'Fergilicious' playing out of his ass.

"Uh Dean…" Sam cut himself off as a sinister thought hit him: the belt. Dean couldn't exactly do anything until Sam released him from the leather belt that held the dildo snug inside him. And he totally owed Dean for that last prank...

With an evil smile, Sam moved over to his Ipod, hooked up to a radio-transmitter, and selected his 'Dean Hate Me' playlist. His grin widened when the rap stylings of Will Smith in his 'Men in Black' started playing from the small speakers attached to the base of the toy. Dean got about half way through the song before he realized what was up.

"Sam?" Dean choked out. "IS THAT WILL SMITH???" Sam started laughing, and Dean struggled to sit up. "SAM!!!!"

“Hey Dean. How do you like your new toy?” Sam asked mildly. Dean gaped at his brother. Where the flying fuck had he found a dildo that played...Jesus Christ, _show tunes_ as the music switched to Les Mis. The last of Dean's orgasm-induced lassitude left him and he was ready to MURDER Sam.

“You. Are. DEAD,” Dean growled. Sam smirked and held up a little gold key.

“How you planning to get out of your get up, Dean-o?” They held their tableau for a moment before Dean tucked his legs underneath him and launched himself at Sam.

Sam laughed loudly and moved out of reach of his brother, putting the cheap motel table between them. The table shuddered and one of the chairs upended as Dean caught himself just before smashing into it and turned back to Sam with murder in his eyes. 

"Maybe we need something a bit more mellow? What do you think Dean?" Sam asked, giving him big innocent eyes that were sparkling with mirth. He switched the music to some ballad by Xtina, making sure the table stayed between them.

“SAM!” Dean roared, looking like an angry lion. Sam made a show of scrolling through his IPod music list.

“Oh look, Britney Spears. Death Cab for Cutie.” Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze. “Kenny G.” Dean vaulted over the table, getting a hand on Sam but unable to keep his grip. The dildo surged against Dean's prostate and his vision swam Sam laughed as he danced out of the way. This was AWESOME.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Dean growled finally putting both hands on the table and shoving it so that Sam was pinned behind it gasping with laughter. "Ha...what you gonna do now little brother?" Dean's eyes promised of retribution. 

Sam grinned widely, hitting the repeat button on the Ipod as the sounds of George Micheal's 'I Want Your Sex' filled the air. Feeling behind him for the doorknob, Sam waited till Dean had come partway around the table before he shoved it back into Dean, who landed on his ass with loud yell. Twisting the knob quickly, Sam flung the door open and ran for his life.

“God damn it!” Dean swore, picking himself up and searching for his pants. George Michael hit the chorus as he yanked his shirt on. This was not funny. Not even remotely. This went far beyond the bounds of brotherhood and prank wars. No. Sam Winchester must DIE. 

“SAM!” he yelled as he sprinted out of their room. Sasquatch was jogging on the other side of the parking lot, IPod clutched in his giant hands.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he set off at a dead sprint, death on his mind. Sam saw him coming and the fucker took off, long legs eating up ground. So not fair. Sam didn't have a giant sex toy shoved up his ass, either. Sam disappeared around a corner and Dean put on an extra burst of speed, only to draw up short. 

There was a fucking farmer's market on the other side of the motel! God damn fuckin' boonies! Dean could just see Sam's head, towering over most of the people, moving amongst the stalls.

“Hey mister,” a small voice said. Dean looked down at a kid who barely came up to his knee. “I think your phone's ringing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This insanity was originally published in 2008. God forgive me, I'd actually forgotten about it.


End file.
